Ya lyublyu tebya !
by Rovarandom
Summary: Ivan s'endort petit à petit, recouvert doucement par la neige froide de son pays, écrasé par le poids de sa solitude... mais la dernière personne qui vient hanter ses pensées ne saurait le laisser s'abandonner ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?
1. Ya lyublyu tebya !

_Voici un RusAme, parce que le RusAme c'est la vie et qu'il n'y en a pas assez sur ce fandom (pas en français en tout cas, et je ne maîtrise pas parfaitement la langue de Shakespeare…)._

_La fin est sûrement bien guimauve, mais c'est ma marque de fabrique et je l'assume, uh uh…_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ! o/_

_(Petite précision : _мой подсолнух signifie « mon tournesol », en russe).

**Pairing : **_RusAme_

**Disclaimer : **_Hélas tout appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya !_

**Rating : **_Vu qu'Alfred est un vilain garçon vulgaire, et que le sujet est assez grave, je mets T._

La grande nation aux cheveux gris ferma les yeux alors que de doux flocons tombaient sur ses paupières.

Il préférait la chaleur au froid, mais c'était son destin, non ? Son destin de pays glacé…

Le froid l'aurait engourdi depuis longtemps quand les pays Baltes ou ses sœurs se rendraient compte que le russe n'était plus dans son grand manoir.

On croirait certainement qu'il avait trébuché et qu'il s'était assommé. Le froid et la neige recouvrant peu à peu son corps auraient fait le reste.

Et puis c'était vrai qu'il avait trébuché…

Mais il n'avait pas envie de se relever.

Il était seul depuis bien trop de siècles.

Les plaines froides étaient les seules toujours là pour lui quoi qu'il arrive.

Il faisait peur à presque tous les pays, et ceux qui ne le craignaient pas n'avaient aucune confiance en lui.

Il le savait qu'il était instable. Mais sans personne pour le retenir, il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. Son peuple et son gouvernement n'avaient jamais été stables, eux. Comment aurait-il pu être aussi… doux que Francis ? Aussi sécurisant que Suède l'était avec Finlande ?

Il n'était rien de tout cela.

Et son cœur était aussi gelé que la grande Sibérie.

Ce cœur gelé le blessait chaque jour un peu plus. Il compatissait de loin avec Arthur, seul sur son île… mais il avait Francis maintenant. Et ses frères avec qui il avait fini par se réconcilier plus ou moins. Ainsi que Matthew.

Et Alfred.

Alfred…

Son éternel rival et ennemi. Il enviait son pays chaud. Une fois il y était allé en visite de courtoisie, il avait un jardin plein de tournesols…

Et ces yeux couleur de ciel… ce sourire naïf… ses cheveux rebelles et ce rire niais. Ses idioties qu'il hurlait la bouche pleine de sa nourriture calorique…

Son parfait contraire qui avait réussi à se montrer aussi retors que lui… après tout il l'avait déjà battu. Il avait parvenu à poser en premier le pied sur la lune, même si ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui y était allé.

Est-ce que cet agaçant et ô combien troublant américain allait être la dernière image qu'il emporterait de ce monde ?

Eh bien. Soit.

Une dernière image douce et chaleureuse. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir juste sous les yeux…

-Ivan ? _Dude_ ! C'est pas marrant, _fuck_ ! Réveille-toi ! _NOW !_

La voix affolée eut du mal à le ramener à la réalité. Son corps engourdi ne répondait plus, il ne sentait même plus le froid… il s'endormait peu à peu, un léger sourire aux lèvres, le visage de l'états-unien gravé dans son esprit.

C'est en l'impression d'être élevé dans les cieux que la conscience d'Ivan s'évanouit.

Et pourtant, subsistait à présent une nouvelle douce chaleur à l'emplacement de son cœur…

**oOo**

Ivan ouvrit les yeux. Il était au chaud… Au chaud ?

Surpris de se sentir enveloppé par une douce chaleur et d'être comme installé sur un petit nuage moelleux, il contempla le plafond jaune pâle.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était ni au Paradis (de toute façon, il n'avait aucune chance d'y aller un jour si ce dernier existait réellement), ni en Enfer. Mais dans une chambre.

Qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout, d'ailleurs, après un examen silencieux, redressé légèrement sur ses coudes.

De mieux en mieux… qui donc avait pu le trouver dans la neige ? Et l'avait ramené ailleurs que dans sa maison ?

Ivan s'inquiéta. Personne n'allait lui faire de chantage politique, n'est-ce pas ? Son pays était suffisamment troublé comme cela… il n'avait pas envie que son peuple pâtisse encore une fois de ses erreurs…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors, et la jeune femme qui y entra avec un plateau à la main le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

Et repartit en appelant l'hôte à grands cris.

Ivan soupira et se rencogna sur les oreillers.

Il sentait que son corps ne s'était pas encore tout à fait remis de sa « sieste » en plein hiver russe, alors il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre que son potentiel « sauveur » se montre à lui.

La nation russe ne savait pas si elle devait se montrer reconnaissante ou pas. Certes on l'avait tiré de la mort, mais d'un côté c'est lui qui s'était offert à cette dernière…

Ivan soupira. Son calvaire et sa solitude n'étaient décidément pas près de prendre fin un jour…

-T'es enfin réveillé ! l'enguirlanda une voix. Abruti de ruskov !

Ivan se releva légèrement et cligna des yeux d'étonnement.

-… Alfred ?

-Non, c'est la Reine d'Angleterre, crétin !

Il s'approcha, tenant le plateau que portait précédemment la jeune femme, mais remplit de nourriture cette fois-ci. L'américain le posa sur la table de chevet à côté du lit puis se pencha sur Ivan d'un regard très très énervé, digne de son ancien tuteur.

-_**WHY**__ did you sleep outside, fucking jerk ?_ cracha-t-il. _In winter ! Do you have __**vodka **__on the brain ? You…_

-Alfred, par pitié, tais-toi… soupira Ivan. Tu me donnes mal à la tête !

-_Don't fucking care !_

Cependant, la superpuissance mondiale amena une chaise près du lit et croisa les bras, en ne cessant de le fusiller du regard.

Ils se regardèrent, l'un furieux, l'autre blasé, sans mot dire, pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Alfred se décide à briser la glace.

-_So_ ? fit-il.

-Quoi ? soupira le russe.

-Tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu foutais dans la neige. Et me sors pas un bobard, je sais parfaitement quand tu me mens…

Évidemment… une guerre froide, ça entraîne à reconnaître les sourires hypocrites, les mensonges, et les coups tordus de ses adversaires.

Alfred était son plus grand ennemi, et paradoxalement celui qui le connaissait le mieux…

-_Niet_. Je veux d'abord savoir où je suis.

-Chez moi, répondit laconiquement Alfred. Ça caille trop chez toi, tu t'es remis bien plus vite ici que tu l'aurais fait dans ta maison même pas chauffée !

Ivan soupira. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi inventer comme excuse. Tout cela le fatiguait terriblement.

Et pourquoi Alfred l'avait ramené chez lui pour le soigner ? N'aurait-il pas eu plus d'avantages à le laisser mourir de froid ? C'est ce que le russe lui demanda, et le blond lui répondit avec un regard atterré.

-Mais t'es complètement con ou quoi, _dude_ ?

Ivan lui répondit par un regard qui signifiait qu'il avait beau être en position de faiblesse, il n'appréciait pas pour autant de se faire insulter de la sorte.

Alfred ignora le regard meurtrier et continua.

-Hey, oh ! C'est nos gouvernements qui voudraient nous faire la peau l'un de l'autre, hein ! J'ai pas envie que tu crèves, moi ! Avec qui je me foutrais sur la gueule ? Ça me fait chier de l'admettre mais t'es le seul à qui je peux mesurer mon héroïsme !

-…

-Alors, je veux savoir. _And don't lie to me_ !

-…

Ivan soupira. Au point où il en était, de toute façon…

-Tu doutes vraiment de la réponse, Alfred ? demanda-t-il en fichant ses yeux violets dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Son cadet lui envoya un regard imperturbable bien que toujours furieux.

Il semblait ne pas avoir le choix. Mais il n'avait absolument pas envie de confier toute sa souffrance à son plus grand rival.

-On va pas y passer la journée, _commie_, alors soit tu parles, soit j'appelle Natalya, fit sèchement l'américain.

Ivan pâlit à vue d'œil. Un suicide ou n'importe quoi d'autre aurait été préférable au sort qui lui aurait réservé sa petite sœur en apprenant tout cela.

Il n'avait donc pas le choix.

Il se mit alors à expliquer d'une voix calme et maîtrisée qu'il avait tenté de se donner la mort.

Quand d'une voix un peu tremblante, Alfred lui demanda des explications, Ivan lui renvoya un regard tellement vide que l'américain en frissonna.

-Je suis seul, Alfred. Même avec les pays Baltes et mes sœurs. Seul. Je sais que c'est un sentiment que tu ne comprends pas parce que tu as toujours été entouré. Angleterre, ton frère, même Japon… les autres t'estiment même s'ils te trouvent idiot. Tu n'as jamais connu la solitude ou le froid… ou pas bien longtemps en tout cas. Quand tu étais petit, je suppose qu'Arthur devait te lire des histoires… j'ai toujours été seul dehors. Et même maintenant je suis toujours seul. Et j'ai froid. J'ai froid, sans arrêt, ici.

Il saisit la main d'Alfred pour la poser sur son torse, à l'endroit de son propre cœur. L'américain écarquilla les yeux à ce geste. Le russe vit des rougeurs apparaître sur les joues de son rival, mais ne commenta pas.

Puis, l'américain ferma les paupières en prenant une grande inspiration, comme pour s'empêcher de s'énerver.

-Espèce de _crétin_…

-Alfred, ça fait quoi, la cinquième fois que tu m'insultes ? Je ne vais pas apprécier longtemps ça…

-_Shut the fuck up._

-Pourquoi tu m'as ramené chez toi, Alfred ? Sérieusement ?

Ivan se redressa et tira sur le bras de l'auto-proclamé héros. Ce dernier, ne s'y attendant pas, tomba sur Ivan, qui le renversa sur le dos et se mit au-dessus de lui. Le visage de son cadet vira très rapidement à l'écarlate, pour la plus grande satisfaction d'Ivan.

Voir l'américain réagir ainsi avait un effet douloureux sur son cœur. Ce dernier battait plus vite que d'habitude.

Enfin douloureux… pas tant que ça. C'était plutôt étrange. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait en la présence d'Alfred, mais le phénomène était plus intense que d'habitude.

Il approcha son visage de celui de l'américain, près duquel il avait posé ses mains. Son front toucha celui de l'autre et ses yeux capturèrent les siens.

-Pourquoi, Alfred ? Pourquoi ?

-P-parce que j'allais pas te laisser crever _dammit_ ! _What are you doing, wanker ?_

Alfred avait l'impression que son cerveau et son cœur allaient lâcher, avec la vision d'Ivan torse nu au-dessus de lui.

Dammit !

-Oui mais pourquoi chez toi, Alfred ? Pourquoi ? Il y a des cheminées et du chauffage dans ma maison, qu'ils soient éteints ou pas. Et il y avait d'autres pays plus proches. Alors… _why _?

Alfred s'étouffa à moitié en entendant la voix du russe prononcer le mot dans sa propre langue.

Il était censé faire quoi, là ? Il était à peu près sûr de ne pas résister bien longtemps.

Et il était aussi quasiment certain que ses rougissements l'avaient définitivement grillé auprès d'Ivan.

Ce qui était effectivement le cas. Son rival n'était pas idiot… et l'idée lui plaisait définitivement beaucoup.

Il avait toujours eu un gros gros gros GROS faible pour celui qui était censé être son ennemi mortel et presque héréditaire.

Une autre raison pour laquelle il s'était senti si seul… même s'il avait refusé de le penser.

Cet américain l'aurait vraiment rendu fou. Dans tous les sens du terme.

-I-il fait plus chaud chez moi… protesta faiblement le plus jeune.

-Menteur ~

Alfred se demanda fugitivement comment ils en étaient arrivés là ? _Fuck it_, saloperies de rougissements !

Hey, c'était lui ou Ivan s'était encore plus rapproché ?

Ne pas perdre pied, ne pas perdre pied, ne pas…

-Tes sautes d'humeur me font flipper, _dude_, tenta-t-il.

-Si tu ne me réponds pas bien vite, мой подсолнух, il n'y a pas que mon humeur qui le sera ! sourit Ivan d'un air moqueur.

Alfred atteint une couleur de rouge inconnue à ce jour en comprenant le sous-entendu et en reconnaissant plus ou moins le terme russe.

Avant qu'il ne puisse seulement reprendre ses esprits, la bouche du plus âgé vint se coller presque à son oreille.

-Cela dit, selon ce que tu vas répondre, l'effet pourrait bien être le même… susurra-t-il.

-C-comment suis-je censé te répondre, là ? déglutit Alfred.

-En ouvrant la bouche et en prononçant des mots, non ? se moqua-t-il.

Alfred prit une grande respiration. Le regard de ce foutu ruskov envahissait tout son champ de vision, ainsi que ses lèvres étirées sur un sourire moqueur bien trop tentantes.

-J-je… eh-eh bien… t-tu…

Ivan soupira. L'américain ne semblait vraiment pas décidé à les dire, ces fichus mots.

Il fallait vraiment tout faire soi-même…

La jeune femme revenue prendre le plateau normalement laissé par son employeur dans la chambre de leur invité se figea en arrivant devant la porte.

Il fallait dire que le spectacle de la nation russe torse nue en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche son patron, particulièrement écarlate et qui avait passé ses mains autour du cou du grand pays était plutôt surprenant.

Refermant bien vite la porte, le visage rouge, elle s'enfuit à moitié sans demander son reste (et en avertissant les autres employés qu'il valait mieux aller s'occuper à l'autre bout de la résidence, au passage).

Ivan lâcha les lèvres d'Alfred l'instant de lui glisser trois mots russes à l'oreille. L'américain avait beau n'avoir que quelques vagues notions de cette langue, il comprit parfaitement leur sens.

-_L-love you too, stupid ruskov ! _

Alfred prit son courage à deux mains (il était un _hero_ après tout, le russe l'avait juste un peu perturbé avec tout cela !) et planta à nouveau son regard dans celui, violet, de son vis-à-vis.

-_And… you will never be alone anymore. I promise you, bloody commie !_

Et profitant du fait qu'Ivan ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre, les joues légèrement rouges, il l'embrassa passionnément, afin de continuer ce qu'ils avaient si bien commencé à faire.


	2. Bonus

_Bon eh bien je reviens avec un petit bonus !  
Il est court, mais c'est un bonus donc bon…_

_Par contre c'est que de la guimauve, désolée (enfin non je suis pas désolée, j'aime la guimauve moi :p) ~ _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez cette conclusion toute fluffy !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Disclaimer **: _Toujours le même !_

Ivan se sentait tendu. Il était presque arrivé à la salle de réunion où les nations se réunissaient dans une petite heure, et il ne savait pas du tout comment se comporter.

Après qu'Alfred l'ait recueilli et qu'ils aient assouvi un siècle d'amour refoulé, son gouvernement avait tenu à ce qu'il rentre par le premier avion.

Si seulement Alfred avait prévenu qu'il embarquait le russe chez lui, mais non, il l'avait emmené chez lui sans prévenir aucun de leur patron.

Et avait donc failli déclencher un incident diplomatique, heureusement qu'Ivan avait réussi à faire croire à son boss que son message comme quoi il partait en Amérique avait dû se perdre.

Mais voilà, ledit patron l'avait interdit de communiquer avec son petit Alfred (comme si ce dernier pouvait avoir une quelconque influence politique sur lui…) durant un certain temps pour le « punir » de la peur qu'il lui avait fait.

Du coup cela faisait un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient parlé, même par messages, et Ivan avait très envie de revoir son petit tournesol. Ils avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper.

Devant la porte, il compta quelques secondes et entra. Alfred, Matthew, Francis et Arthur étaient déjà présents mais ce n'est pas ce qui retint l'attention du russe.

Un gros bouquet de tournesol l'attendait à sa place et il se figea en écarquillant les yeux à cette vue.

-… je crois qu'il a bugué, commenta Arthur avec humour.

-Tais-toi Arthur ! le sermonna Francis.

Ivan gagna sa place sans rien dire et regarda les fleurs, sans trop y croire.

C'était la première fois de toute sa vie qu'on lui offrait des fleurs.

Un sentiment étrange, tout chaud et très agréable prenait naissance dans son ventre alors qu'il touchait les pétales.

Il remarqua alors qu'Alfred s'était levé et lui tendait un vase rempli d'eau, des rougeurs sur les joues.

Ivan les plaça à l'intérieur et planta son regard dans celui de l'américain, le cœur battant.

Le sentiment étrange s'était désormais étendu dans chaque parcelle de son corps et il avait l'impression, pas dérangeante pour un sou, qu'une nuée de papillons s'était logée dans son estomac.

-Francis, Mattie, je crois qu'on a oublié d'ouvrir la salle de détente pour que les autres prennent un café avant de venir ! fit soudain Arthur en se levant rapidement.

-Et de fermer les fenêtres ! s'exclama le canadien.

Francis sourit largement et poussa son compagnon et son ancienne colonie et prenant bien soin de refermer la porte.

Les deux puissances mondiales se retrouvèrent alors seules dans la pièce, entourée d'un silence, qui n'était pas pesant. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, se dévorant mutuellement du regard, avant que le plus jeune ne fasse un pas en avant.

Leurs mains se lièrent alors, bientôt suivies par leurs lèvres, avides de contact. Ils ressentaient le besoin de se découvrir plus encore, mais se continrent, sachant parfaitement que leur tranquillité serait relativement courte.

Mais cela leur allait. Ils étaient enfin ensemble. _Enfin_.

Les deux nations s'abandonnèrent dans les bras de l'autre, le temps de quelques minutes, temps qui sembla à la fois s'arrêter et filer à la vitesse de l'éclair…

**oOo**

Ivan caressa les cheveux blonds de son amant, contemplant le visage endormi de celui-ci. La réunion avait encore été écourtée à cause d'une bagarre (causée par Romano qui avait décidé de balancer sa chaise à la figure de Gilbert, cette fois-ci), du coup Ivan et Alfred avaient fini leurs retrouvailles dans la chambre d'hôtel de l'américain.

Le russe était bien plus tendre et doux lorsqu'ils ne se découvraient pas l'un l'autre, mais cela importait visiblement peu à Alfred qui sourit comme un gosse dans son sommeil.

Sourire qui contamina l'aîné, qui déposa un baiser sur l'épaule nue de l'états-unien.

Ce dernier frissonna et entrouvrit un œil aussi bleu que le ciel, tout ensommeillé.

D'un coup d'œil, même si sa vision était floue, il constata que la lune envahissait le ciel, illuminant faiblement le vase rempli de tournesols posé sur la fenêtre.

Il marmonna un peu et se colla un peu plus contre Ivan, posant ses lèvres près de sa bouche.

-Tu as vu l'heure ? Tu ferais mieux de dormir… marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-Da, sourit son amant. Mais j'aime te regarder quand tu dors, mon petit capitaliste préféré…

-_Shut up, bloody commie_, rougit Alfred, embarrassé. Et rendors-toi !

Ivan passa ses bras musclés autour de lui et colla ses lèvres sur celles d'Alfred, avant de murmurer contre la bouche du blond.

-Ya lyublyu tebya !

Alfred rougit un peu plus mais sourit de plaisir. Enfouissant son visage contre le torse musclé de l'ex-soviétique, il sentit son cœur battre plus vite, au même rythme que celui d'Ivan et ce son lui plaisant énormément, autant que celui produit par les trois mots que venait de lui glisser son amour plus si secret depuis un mois.

Alors qu'Ivan recommençait à lui caresser doucement ses mèches blondes, Alfred murmura un « _I love you too _» tout contre son cœur.

Cela le changeait tellement de tous les coups tordus et les souffrances de la Guerre Froide… il redécouvrait réellement son ancien ennemi.

Et il pouvait se rendre compte d'à quel point ce dernier avait pu se sentir si seul, au point de vouloir mettre fin à ses jours, en voyant toute la tendresse si inhabituelle dont il l'entourait.

Mais le blond n'allait certes pas s'en priver ! Il avait un peu hérité du côté timide de son tuteur dans les relations intimes, mais il appréciait énormément que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui ainsi.

Il était clairement sur le point de devenir accro à son ours de russe…

Enfin. Alfred l'était certainement déjà, après tout !

Ce fut en souriant que les deux superpuissances mondiales replongèrent au pays des songes, trois mots d'amour résonnant à leurs oreilles encore et encore…

_« I love you… »_

_« Ya lyublyu tebya ! »_


End file.
